The Visorak Nest (BZPRPG)
The Intrigue The battle over, Zyrul walks among the Mutant corpses. The drones have done the trick; he has eliminated his enemies...and what might have been his future allies. Because of Kyshim's folly, they lost their chance to employ the Mutants for their own purposes. Kyshim has become far too reckless for his position, Zyrul thinks to himself. He will be of some further use, but he will not hold his position much longer. He pauses as he drives his sword through a dying mutant's chest. Just like Kar-Nah... Zyrul thinks back to the last Right Hand he 'dealt with', and can't help but release a devilish grin. It won't be long, he muses, before his dagger pierced the heart of yet another "loyal servant of the Headmaster". The Investigation Seshu discusses his revelation and theory with Lazok who is also in the hospital. A few other recovering Toa also listen in -- the idea is strange at first, but as they think about it more, a sense of forboding settles over them. The characteristic pores on the Mutants...traces of green liquid...all hints point to Visorak venom being the cause. There must be a Visorak nest out there, Seshu says, and it may even be under their feet. Rahkar suggests that they go find more proof, and once they feel rested enough, several students go out onto the battlefield to inspect the corpses. A few of the students take the chance to salvage some items from the corpses as well, among them Pohaka, who finds a suit of armor his size from a dead Mutant. Rahkar notices Skover sitting unconscious against a tree, and has someone take him to the hospital. When Skover wakes up, Rahkar apologizes for his situation, but insists that none of her friends could've done it -- "it must have been one of the Elites," she says, "to make you more suspicious of the Rebels and more loyal to Zyrul". Skover doesn't buy the story however. Tired of arguing with him, Rahkar leaves to work off her stress. Unbeknownst to either of them, though, it is neither a Rebel nor a Loyalist who knocked Skover out, but a Toa named Xai acting alone. A few of the students go to the training grounds afterwards: VMN tames a Muaka and names it Striper, Dwin and Lazok show each other their Clan's special training grounds, and Rahkar takes the group to a training ground shared by the Clan of Acid and the Clan of Plants. They manage to relax for a few hours, but inevitably the subject of Seshu's discovery comes up again. Dwin suggests they go to the Archives to investigate -- after all, if any Visorak were hiding in Metru Nui, that'd be the most logical place. Pulling together a group of Rebels and neutral students alike (among them Gera, a Toa of Fire; Tommi, a Toa of Air; and Alta, a Toa of Water), the group heads down into the Archives. During the first few hours of wandering around, no Visorak are found -- although the group does run into a squad of run-down rogue Vahki still operating after centuries, and Dwin finds a blade named Bahl'al's Flaming Sword in an old weapons storage room which he keeps for himself. Just when the group is about to give up and go back for fear of getting lost, Rahkar stumbles through a cocoon-like wall by chance...and right into the nest of the Visorak. The Nest The Visorak, noticing the intruder, advance on Rahkar who is frozen to the spot by her arachnophobia. However, Tommi comes to the rescue, sweeping the advancing Visorak away with a gust of wind, and the others soon join as well, leaping into battle with the Visorak. Dwin notices a smaller cavern nearby and formulates a plan, transforming into a Kikanalo and working together with Tommi to drive the Visorak into the cave, where he hopes the others can seal them off and trap them. However, a roar reverberates throughout the caves...and a giant Muaka/Kane-Ra hybrid stomps in, causing large rocks to fall from the ceiling and land everywhere. A large boulder falls in front of the small cavern prematurely, foiling Dwin's plan. Then the confusion escalates. More rogue Vahki come, aiming to take down what their aging circuits perceive as hostiles, and a four-sided battle ensues. The Academy Toa have been lucky so far...but in this Nest, their luck runs out. Several Toa, including VMN and Lazok, are severely wounded, and eventually the group is forced to retreat as the cavern collapses, riding out on a Tahtorak-transformed Dwin's back. The novice Toa of Water, Alta is separated from the rest of the group on the way back, and wanders the tunnels, growing more afraid as time goes on. By chance, she comes across a secret cavern containing not Visorak, but an ancient golden set of armor, sleek and strong. Alta dons the armor, and a peaceful feeling washes over her. Under this state of calm, Alta manages to make it through the winding caverns and out of the Archives. The Other Schemer Kyshim walks into an advanced training room arena, fighting powerful dummies and making it through dangerous simulated terrain. As he easily dispatches his mock opponents, he recites Zyrul's Elite Code to himself...then adds one last saying, one that is not contained in the Code. "To overcome one's master, one must first know the mind of one's master." Thus are Kyshim's traitorous intentions revealed. Original Post Category:Academy Original Storyline (BZPRPG)